


【酷团bg】金色马驹

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	【酷团bg】金色马驹

库洛洛扎完那针之后整个人都要被拉成条，一个踉跄倒在地板上。瞳孔缓缓晕染开的感觉像湖面破冰，里面被冻成硬块的死鱼都抖动起来，随着多巴胺一起猛灌进大脑。她在地板上抽搐了几下，冲进卫生间把胃里的食物全吐了出来。

这一吐舒服多了，好像黑色的内脏都流进了马桶里。她上翻眼睛瞪着明亮的浴灯，觉得上面缀满了刺目的钻石，多看一眼都要被扎的眼底出血。

口里呕吐物的味道像草莓糖，是她年幼时怎么也买不起的那种。库洛洛想，我现在只能用红酒漱口，不然会不舍得这味道。她的脑子走到厨房，可腿不能。滑面地砖轻柔地抱着她，像母亲温暖的子宫。这是一次新生，她可以在此重新生长。

睁眼是快乐，闭眼是快乐，皮肉和血液里塞满了幸福。她觉得自己从没在流星街生活过，自己是泡在乳池里的小姐。不然世界为什么会这样爱她。库洛洛蹭了蹭下巴，咯咯笑了起来。

“烦死了，那女人要是再来卖药给我，我就把她肠子跩出来当项链。”库洛洛蹭着地砖上的软皮，跪在花洒下。水流从头皮涌进，流进下身，淋地她脸颊红红的，手指不由得探向下身。她额头抵着墙面，两指挣扎着往深处钻探，穴口被她搅的黏腻难忍，她只能趴在地上微翘臀部，以便手指能进地更深。

卫生间有淋水声，有娇啼声，酷拉皮卡站在门口脸黑了好一阵。

他把西服外套挂在衣杆上，切齿地骂了一句婊子，这个时候他的眼睛已经变得血红一片了。记得朋友劝过他，长得再漂亮也是流星街的女人，娶回家你以后在外面还有脸嘛？别人会怎么非议你，怎么在私下说你老婆。

酷拉皮卡踹开厕所门，木制的门被他生踹出一个凹陷。他看见库洛洛趴在花洒下自慰，揪起头发先甩了两巴掌。库洛洛的莹白的大腿抖个不停，身上的水珠急不可耐地滑进私处。

库洛洛红肿着脸晃了晃神，黑亮的目光荡进对方的眸子。酷拉皮卡瞪着红眼，像刚从死人堆里爬出来的赤尸。

“啊，是我漂亮的老公。你回来怎么不直接敲门。”库洛洛弯着月牙眼睛，肩带下滑让她露出了半个乳房，白嫩嫩的在她胸骨前晃荡。酷拉皮卡歪了歪头，皱起眉头嘲讽地笑了一下。随后用力把她刘海往后拽，库洛洛被迫伸长颈部，喉头向下滚动，像颗失血的心脏。

“我把母狗一样的你捡回来，给你吃，给你穿，让你趴在床上被我上。你倒好，趁我上班在家里嗑药自慰。”

酷拉皮卡跩起湿漉漉的她，往卧室里拖行。短头发是不好抓，库洛洛大概习惯被人打，所以才留的短发。他向扔垃圾一样把库洛洛甩到床上，开始慢慢扯领带，被过身瞄了一眼库洛洛。对方门户大开，两腿抖动轻颤，躺在床上像冻硬的死尸。

酷拉皮卡把指头伸进她小穴里弄了几下，里面的软肉倒是发烫，一探进去就不停吮吸指腹。库洛洛扭了下腰把他手腕踢掉，她神智不清，不要这样似是而非的戏弄。酷拉皮卡啧了下嘴。拉起她的脚踝就往腰间提，拽着她上半身的衣物让库洛洛能竖起上身。

“不是想做嘛？舔吧。”他把阳具对准库洛洛的唇缝，尖端的马眼抵在她下齿上。库洛洛闻到一股冷腥的味道，额头抵在他小腹上摩擦了两下，环臂搂住他的腰，伸出舌尖开始轻舔小腹。

“是在下面，你他妈现在是真傻了。”

库洛洛听着丈夫还带有少年意味的声音，痴痴笑了两下。把发烫的脸颊往他阴茎上一贴，像滚雪地一样蹭了两下。抬起黑眸亮闪闪地仰视他。酷拉皮卡没说话，深深舒了口气，拎起她的胳膊牵着走了几步道。库洛洛撞向桌子，两腿站不稳顺着桌角往下滑，酷拉皮卡又把她拽起来，把她上半身往桌面深处推了推。

“趴好。”

他撸动了几下阴茎，就掰开臀瓣将其送了进去。库洛洛站不住，膝盖打软往地板上跪，被酷拉皮卡烦躁地拽住她两臂，一下下深挺。裙子要掉不掉都堆在腰间，酷拉皮卡干脆勾住她的脖子把裙子卸下，滑着鞋面踢地远远的。库洛洛的白皮一瞬之间全翻滚了起来，软软的往他视线里涌。像剥壳的贝类，芯里的珍珠白生生的晃眼。酷拉皮卡看着烦心，顺着腰间狠狠掐了几下，红痕浮现出来，视线这才算有了落脚点。

库洛洛像一展被风吹鼓的布，一下下挺进都弄的她散架，她不停磕碰着。额头撞到桌边肿起一些青痕，手臂擦过桌脚划出两条沁血的道子。酷拉皮卡不理会那些，白软的臀肉撞击着他的小腹，阴茎冲刺地越深，里面的肉就越发湿软。他听到库洛洛胸前的白肉相互击打的声音，轻微又绵软，仿佛摇摇欲坠的哭泣。

烦死了，怎么看也不顺眼。

酷拉皮卡把她的腰往上提，把她往桌子深处推，直到脚尖只能轻轻划着地面，才俯身下压。而他又想揉胸，干脆把小臂勾在库洛洛喉头，让她因为窒息不得不抬起上身。这姿势让库洛洛难受极了，掌心在桌面上四处爬滑，直到能找到合适的支撑点，才抖着胳膊，用仅存的力气把上半身撑起。

没等她呼吸，小穴里的抽插就撞地她摇晃，她不得不把小腿往酷拉皮卡身上勾，才能阻止身体继续下滑。酷拉皮卡展开手，让她的乳头能流进指缝。掌心揉捏推压，可惜他一只手不能收住所有的胸肉。库洛洛呼吸困难，阴蒂时不时蹭着冰冷的桌面，她一点也不喜欢。想再撑起一点身子，可酷拉皮卡压在身上，她动弹不得。

“怎么不叫？好像我欺负你似的。”

酷拉皮卡咬了咬她的耳朵，丝毫没有把动作放轻的意思。库洛洛缓缓眨着眼睛，鬓角的热汗顺着耳根滑了下去，滚消在锁骨处。

大概七八岁的时候有个算命婆给库洛洛算过一卦，说等她成年以后一定可以离开这里。那天会有两轮红日，红油一样涂在人身上。在太阳打旋时云下会钻出一匹金马驹，伏在她膝下带她离开人间。库洛洛没信，但还是说了谢谢。她希望活到下个星期，而不是18岁。

库洛洛喉咙痒痒地却咳不出一句叫声，她被干地太凶，生理性的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落个不停。她闷哼了一声，痴痴地盯着天花板。金丝刮着她的颊，好像风中抖动的鬃毛。

库洛洛望着白炽灯的光圈，迎接迟来的18岁成人礼。直到阴茎狠狠在她深处咬了一口，也没看到金色马驹。


End file.
